Titans: Syndicate Rising
by Josiah d.swag
Summary: The third part in the war of heroes. The Avengers sentenced for their crimes. A heroe makes a return. Though in the shadows an old enemy returns. It's no longer hero vs hero it the league verses it's greatest threat their mirror halfs.


Titans: Syndicate Rising

Chapter 1

Three weeks ago. Earth unknown. As owl man stands next to the Q.E.D bomb the count down hits two seconds. "It doesn't matter." He says.

Boom! The plant erupts in a series of explosions.

Earth 3

Two hours later in Metropolis. A limo arrives at the White House. As the door opens President Slade walks out with his daughter. "Honey to day is a new day. A fresh start." He tells her.

"Yeah it's about time." She says as she walks up the stairs. Elsewhere a few yards away in a small building a security guard watches over twelve cameras.

Suddenly a wire raps around his neck pulling him up. With in seconds he is dead. The mysterious figure pushes a button turning off all alarms.

As a couple of guards walk the court yard three blades fly out staving them both.

"Sir we have a problem." A man says on the speaker of Slade's phone.

"What do you mean a problem?" He asks.

"We just found two guards dead in the wait..." Slade listens. "OH shit! He is here. Open fire!" Slade hears machine guns fire.

"Guards lockdown!" He shouts. With great haste over two hundred guards ready with machine guns stand through out the halls. As quickly the guards rallied their number also dwindled. Until it came to the final hall. Ding! The elevator opens. To the troops surprise it is empty. The guards move forward. As they reach the elevator a belt of grenades fall from an open hatch with on of the pins missing.

"Grenade!" One shouts but it is futile.

BOOM! The figured man walks across the hall of dead men. Elsewhere in the room Slade opens a secrete door in the wall. In it is his old armor and weapons. With in seconds he is fully equipped.

"Hello ." Behind Slade stood Owl-man.

Chapter 2

"I thought it was you." He replies as he puts on his mask and faces owl man. "Lets finish this once and for all." With a quick draw Slade pulls out two revolvers firing of six shots forcing Owlman to pull back behind a door. "I already called reinforcements Thomas." Slade shouts.

"To bad they won't show up on time." He throws two knifes knocking the guns from Slade's hands. Then he quickly charges him with great speed.

Slade is able to dodge the first few blows but is quickly out maneuvered and sent flying out the window with a kick to the face.

With a loud thud Slade bounces off the limo. Owlman jumps out the window in pursuit. "Oh no you don't." Slade draws his sword cutting Owlmans cheek. "More where that came from." Slade lets loose a vicious barrage of slashes. Unfortunately Owlman is able to parry them off with his armored gauntlets.

"I have enough of this." Owlman says as he kicks with full force breaking Slade's right leg.

"Ahhhhhh!" Slade slashes but the blade is caught and broken. Then with quick ease Owlman begins to slowly strangle Slade. He try's to pull Owlman off but with no success and then his once live body was cold and still.

Lex arrives to see Slade on his stomach. "Slade!" He flips to see three grenade belts attached to him and a timer hitting zero.

Boom! People gather to see a small crater where the two use to be.

Chapter 3

Light glowed brighter then the sun as Dick's eyes opened. "What was is this?" He thought.

"This my friend is the crossroads." Dick jumps up quickly. He notices he is only wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

"What's going on?" He heard footsteps come closer. A man in a white robe holding a book. Appeared.

"Welcome." He says with a smile. He had shoulder length hair and a beard.

"Who are you?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"I'm a son like you." He replies."please sit." A wood bench appears.

"So is this the after life?" Dick asked.

"This is but only a mere step." Dick has puzzled look. "Even with your last outbreak. You have earned your place in heaven." The man said with a smile.

"But..." Dick said

"Your heart still yearns for earth."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your going back, but with your memory of this place." They both stand. "Richard my friend the father has a mission for you." And with a touch on the fore head every thing ends in a flash.

Chapter 4

Arkham. "Here we see where both the president and Metropolis' hero Lex Luther once stood, but all that remains is a crater." With a click of a button the tv shut off.

"Sir there has been a security breach." The warden sighed as door unlocked.

"So this is it." Waller busted through the door. "Damn it Waller I thought you were the intruder."

"He is heading for Solitary Confinement."

Boom! The metal door slams on the ground. "Finally I found you." Ultra-man, Superwoman and Power ring were each locked up. They all look to see Owlman with Breakdance, and Black knight.

"What are you waiting for get us the fuck out of here." Owlman throws three owlrangs. They explode on contact. The three stand stretching there muscles.

"It's about time." Superwoman says she kisses Owlman. "Oh I'm sorry dear does this offend you." Ultra man looks t the two.

"Frankly I don't give a shit anymore." He says with put bugging an eye.

"Owlman military forces are on there way." Owlman touches his cowl.

"Rodger that. We need to go now."

"On it." Ultra man says. With a blink of an eye he smashes through the walls.

"Move!" Owlman shouts. As they reach the end they see Red Acher with Scarab and Blue tornado.

"This nice and all but is this all that's left of us?" Power ring asks.

"No time to chat we have to go." Black knight tells the group.

"He's right everybody move." The group disappears into the woods.

Chapter 5

Earth 2

Tock! Tock! Tock! "Order! Order In the court!" The screams of people begin to quiet down. "Lets us recap." On one side of the room were both Avengers and X-men all in handcuffs. Shield agents had already been transferred to Guantanamo. On the other side was Harvey Dent, John Stewart, and Batman at the Prosecution table. Behind them League, and the Guardians.

"There has been a charge of 2351 acts of assault, 2399 acts of man slaughter, and 4000 acts of terrorism." The crowd is silent. "How does the Defendant plea.

Captain America steps forward. "Guilty."

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty." Then with a slam of a mallet it was over.

The next day the avengers were rallied in court yard. At a podium in front of them stood superman.

"Under the order of the United Nations and the core members of the league you have all been sentenced a hundred years in the phantom zone." The crowd looked puzzled." Here you will not age. You will not be able harm anyone there." Clark picked up an alien like machine. Then with a click of a button a massive cloud of light covers the Avengers. Within seconds they were gone.

"Good riddance." Bruce says as he walks away.

Chapter 6

Over the next few months those from the marvel universe excommunicated them selfs from the league. For the time being the world and League flourished.

Unknowingly there was a force at work picking off old league enemies.

Gotham, 2:00 am December 12th.

"Bruce we picked up an alarm at the Gotham prime bank." Barbra said in a small monitor in the bat mobile.

"Damian and I are on it." He replied.

"This is Luke. Jason and I on are way as well."

"Alright hurry up."

"Yes sir." Luke said. He stepped in front of red hood. Luke was in a high tech robotic bat suit with a blue emblem on his chest.

About five minutes pass as Bruce and Damian appear at the scene. They are startled to see the bank in flames. Then with a crash through the window Luke is sent out from the building.

"Luke!"Damian shouts.

"Ugh...Ja...son..is still in th...there." Luke falls unconscious.

After outing him in the bat mobile the duo leap into the building. In foyer to their surprise Jason was fighting off Black Power, Breakdance, and Dark Knight. Behind him on the floor was Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn unconscious on the floor.

"Quick get them out off here!" Bruce shouts at the two. The two pull off an grab the two to safety.

The three stepped in front of him. "How did you get."

"How else do you think?" Bruce turns to see Owlman with a gun to Joker's head.

"You."

"Don't look so surprised we all knew I was capable. Though the question is am I capable of killing this man."

"We both know you are."

"True." As Owlman began to pull the trigger Batman throws a batarang knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Ah! Bitch! Take him." The three rush him.

Fighting Dark knight was easy, but the two meta humans proved difficult and the smoke was getting to him.

Dark knight swung his sword ferociously. Bruce was able to parry the blows. Thin quick movement he slammed his knee in Dark knights chest. He tumbled backwards, Bruce double punches him the face. Then with a quick leap kicks him through a wall.

Break Dance shouts "Take him I'll get..." Joker grabs him by the throat.

"You little punk." Break Dance was now terrified. "What's wrong, maybe I can help you. Come on let's put a smile on your face." Joker said with a huge smile as he pulled out a knife.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Owlman turns to see Breakdance with his hands on his face bleeding out. Owlman throws a knife hitting joker in the eye.

"Damn you bitch!" He shouts as Owlman kicks him into the vault.

"You two come on!" They stop to see explosives set every where.

They both run off. Bruce grabs Joker and leaps into the vault. 3...2...1. BBBOOOMMM!

"Bruce!" Damian Shouts.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile at Queens Manner. Oliver and Canary were holding a victory party. Guardian, Wasp, Mr. Miracle, Barda,Katana and Artismis had attended.

"It feels nice that we not fighting right now." Oliver tells Dinah.

"Hey look a shooting star." The star became bigger and brighter.

"That's no star." Boom! The whole crowd is forced back. "What the hell?!"

The green orb opened. Scarab, Power Ring, Red archer and the three made men had arrived.

"Kill them all!" Power Ring shouts.

Oliver grabbed a cross bow pistol from his his suit an open fired, but red archer launches his own arrow deflecting it.

Barda, Artimiss and wasp were fighting off Scarab. While Mr. Miracle and Guardian fought off the three made men. Ding! The door opens. Blue Beatle, Shining Knight, Vigilante, and Arisia Rrab.

"What the fuck!" Arisia shouts. Power ring turns to see her.

"A ring barer." Vigilante and Blue Beatle open fire but Power Ring deflects the blasts. Then with just a thought a battering ram forms from his ring ramming the two out of the building. Shining knight tries to stop Power ring, though his attempt is futile as he id quickly overcome by Power Rings Will.

"Time to die esquire." A chain saw forms next to Knight's neck.

"HEY!" PR looks to see a massive high heel kick him in the face. Launching him out the room and into the building's foyer. As he catches him self in mid air a massive emerald hammer smashes him into a fountain.

As he stumbles to get up he notices a golf driver swinging down. As it impacts he hears "FORT!" He is shot right into an elevator.

"How do you like that asshole?" Arisia asks. Ding! The elevator next to her opens. Scarab, Red archer and the Three made-men walk out holding the incapacitated heroes.

"No!" She rushes them but at that moment a hook grabs her pulling her back. PR swiftly kicks her in her stomach. As she topples back he slams her heard through a pillar knocking he out.

"Dumb bitch." He says picking her up. "Alright lets move!"

Chapter 8

Bruce slowly opens the vault door. The building had completely crumbled. Joker slowly stands. "Where is that whooting asshole?" He says. Wap! Bruce punches Joker knocking him out.

He turns to see Owlman and his gang retreating, but they had also taken the others with them. As Bruce approached the bat mobile the two girls were laid along side it. Ivy had bullet in her head and Harley had one in her upper left torso. Bruce checked and found a pulse. Around that time Gordon showed up. After a few minutes he headed off.

"Batman to Watch tower."

"This J'onn go ahead."

"I was just ambushed by Owlman and members of the Crime Syndicate. He has taken Luke, Jason, an Damian along with him."

"I can't get a signal on them. Wait..."

"What is it?"

"I have just lost 12 signals from Star City. What the hell is happing?"

"We under attack."

"Wait?"

"Now what?" In the Watch Tower J'onn quickly rushes slamming a button on the terminal.

"All hands on deck! We are under attack." Boom! Suddenly a drill like missile opens in the Watch tower Garden.

In the Garden Rorshack and Question stumble to get up. As a blast door opens Huntress and Wildcat come rushing in. The drill opens and Captain Super flys out knocking out the four with ease. Behind him Banshee, Model citizen, and Elastic man. The four look up to see Super girl, Steel, Silk specter, and Mister Terrific charging them.

Elsewhere in the hanger. Boom! Boom! Ultra man lets loose an onslaught on super man. Superwoman goes head to head with Fire, Ice, and Wonder-woman

"What you got!" Ultraman shouts with joy.

"How about this!" Clark replies with a powerful punch.

J'onn rallies FireStorm, Flash, Captain Atom,Etrigan, and Dr. Light to his side on the main Deck.

Boom! Boom! The sound of metal smashing echoed through out the level. "Stand your ground." J'onn shouts. At that time both Hawk girl an Hawk-man arrived. Suddenly all went quiet.

BBBOOOMMM! A massive Boom-Tube opens under their feet swallowing them up. With in seconds they were gone. As the Tube closes Black Lightning and Red tornado enter the room. "Where they go?" Lightning asks.

Chapter 9

"Watch Tower to cave."

"This Superboy come in."

"Finally this Red Tornado the league is systematically under attack. The boom tubes are down no matter what stay put."

"Right on it." Superboy said hesitantly. He turns to the rest of the team who all looked startled and puzzled.

"What the heck could be so bad the league doesn't want to involve us." Beast boy asks.

"I don't know?" He replies. "Shouldn't Blue be back by now?."

"Yeah and where is Bee and Guardian?" Impulse adds.

"I don't know. All I know is this cant be good."

"Recognized Batman 0...1." The machine said. The team turns and sees an old rock door open.

"How did you get here?" Aqua Lad asks.

"Don't forget I built this place." He says with his normal stern voice. He quickly faces Red Robin and Batgirl.

"You two Contingency Protocol Crisis." The two look at each other quickly and head towards the computers. "Impulse! Kid Flash!" The two step up quickly. Head to these locations and pick up the sealed containers."

"Right."

"On it." The two race off.

"Raven, Rocket, Zatana, Star-fire begin House Warming Protocol." The four shake their heads and fly. "Cyborg, help Atom prepare a counter Attack."

"Right away."

"Aqua-lad, Beast Boy, Wolf, Sphere, and Static ready defensive positions."

"What can we do?" Miss martian asks. Red arrow, Arsenal, and Super boy were behind her.

"Martian I need you and Super Boy to get the other earth lanterns. Arsenal you and Red Arrow need you to get Billy Bastion. Here is his address hurry.

"Count on it." The four were off.

"No more kidnaps TONIGHT." He shouts.

Elsewhere back at the Watch tower. "Geeez the bastards are every were." Booster whispers in a supply closet.

" I know I can get a clear shot." Hex Replies. Plastic man and Vixen were also with them.

"Shoosh." The Three Made-men came walking by holding knocked heroes.

"Dumb leaguers." The first says.

"Yeah we took them out fast." The middle replies.

"They didn't see it coming." The final adds as they leave the hall.

Boom! Ultra man smashes through the wall next to them. "How did you like that!" Superman shouts as he spits out blood. Superwoman tries to jump on his back but Wonder Woman kicks her away while she as Two Syndicate members holding her. Unfortunately the numbers quickly subdue her.

Boom! Boom tubes open around the heroes. A grenade drops in the middle of them forcing them to go though. Wonder Woman is also pulled in. Superman stood alone against the Syndicate. Ultra man floated back into the room.

Super man spits again. "What's wrong getting scared."

"As if. I just don't see a reason to keep fighting." At the moment all Syndicate Members had gathered. Surrounding him.

"Take him!" Ultra man shouts.

Chapter 10

Fawcet City. Knock knock. "Billy open up." The door opens. Standing there was young Billy in some pajamas.

"What is it now?" He cries. "Uh?!" He notices the two standing there. "Oh crap what now?"

"No time we have to go now." Arrow replies.

"Right." He steps back." SHAZAM!" A massive bolt comes down turning him into Captain Marvel the "Worlds Mightiest Mortal". "Alright lets go." He says walking past the two.

"Did you know he was..." Arsenal asks.

"Nope."

Wap! Superman falls to the floor unable to fight. Ultra man and the rest of the Syndicate were beaten bad every one had some sort of injury on there body. Ultra man had a dislocated shoulder. "Put him in the tube." He demands. As they carry him through the tube a gun goes off forcing a bullet through Banshees head killing her.

The look to Maria Hill in full uniform. "Who else wants a bullet in there brain?" She asks.

"You crazy Bitch." Ultra man shouts. Panther tries to reach her she fires of three more rounds dropping him.

"Who else Owlman jumps in the air at her. She fires but the rounds bounce of his armor.

WAP! He sent flying back towards the group.

"What the Hell was that?!" He shouts.

"Well by the look of you face I would guess your a little overwhelmed. While as for me I'm just whelmed."

"Di...ck..y...your alive." Superman says slowly as Night Wing stood.

"Alive and ready to kick some ass."

The Syndicate charges him. He kicks behind him self breaking a pipe burning Elastic man's face. With a quick jump he split kicks Model citizen and Break Dance. He quickly pulls out his rods and begins to whale on Dark Knight and Black power.

"Enough!" Captain Super shouts grabbing the two. He tosses Maria along the wall. The with twist of his arm chucks Night Wing through a wall of glass down 3 stories. As he slowly stands he quickly becomes surrounded by the Seven Talons.

"Of course your here." Dick thought. The Talons seven trained assassins. Each equal to the skill of Batman. And just as smart.

"We serve the Grand Master Owlman now and his order is your DEATH." On says pulling out sword charging dick. The rest quickly followed.

Beep beep beep. Owlman quickly pulls out touch pad. On it was a blip on a blue map. "Finally." He says with a smirk." Talons hurry up and kill him. Every body else move out!" A massive boom tube opens and The Syndicate rushes through as a second opened Black power carried Hill and Clark away.

Damn it dick though as doges a slash that could of decapitated him.

Chapter 11

Two female Talons came at him one with a katana and the other with a chained claw. Dick dodged the katana but the claw slices his chest. He quickly back flips kicking her right in the face knocking her out.

As he steps back he parries three slashes from the other girls katana. Dick tries to counter but he forced back from another Talon's throwing knifes. As Dick lands he just barely stops a sword from another's machete.

"Why don't you get a life Alton!" He says as he quickly turns around landing a rod against Alton's face sending him staggering. Disk sees the chance and punches Alton.

"This should do it." He thinks as he kicks him in the chest. As Alton lands on the ground he try's to bring his head up but passes out.

"Two down five to go." At that moment Dick shrieks in pain. As he looks to his back he sees a two knifes in his back. "Ass Holes!" He shouts as he drop kicks the female over a railing and smashing into a stack of boxes and crates.

As he looks to see his other opponents five knifes fly at him. Using his rods he deflects the first three but takes the other two. As he tumbles back another Talon using his claws slashes at Dick's chest. In a desperate attempt Dick tackles the Talon over the railing and on two the hard surface. The Talon breathed but he was motionless Dick could tell his neck was broken. Dick looks up to see the last three Talons flying down at him.

Dick barely rolls out of the way in time. Dick quickly runs to a hall way in hopes to lose them. At a cross road the Talons stop. That's when The big Talon kneeled and wiped his finger on the ground. He showed his comrades. "What an idiot leaving a blood trail." One says.

"Me must move quietly." He commands as they set off. A couple minutes pass and the three follow the blood trail to an armory. They quickly attack.

To their surprise the man inside was only a training droid. Suddenly crashing from above Night Wing lands feet first stomping on the knife throwing Talon and knocking him out. With a quick turn he punches the other two. As they try to recover Dick grabs the one with sword and breaks his arm and with all his force launches him at the wall. As the last one try's to attack Dick doges and with last of his momentum he grabs his head and bashes it against his knee causing his cowl to shatter.

"William Cobb. You know gramps you could have been a hero." He says as he walks away.

Chapter 12

Happy Harbor. Billy and the two walk up a street. "Wow who new the league allowed ten year olds in their ranks. Arsenal says.

"It wasn't until a year of his service did they find out." Roy replies. Suddenly Billy comes to a complete halt. "Hey kid what's... Wrong?" Mount Justice was engulfed in flames. A massive crater blew out the side as a cloud of smoke shot out.

With a quick twitch. Arsenal arm opens to a laser but before he could fire an arrow explodes sending him flying off. "Arsenal!" Billy shouts.

Red Archer and Power ring shot out. "SHAZAM!" Billy shouted. He shoots out towards Power ring. Crash! Crash! Power ring's shields would not last against the worlds strongest mortal. Red Archer steadied his bow and aimed for Captain Marvel's back.

"Hey!" As Red Archer looks a boxing glove slams against his face. Before he could get up Red Arrow slaps his bow against Red Archer's face knocking him off a building and slamming onto the top of car. Roy looks up to see Arsenal and Captain Marvel duke it out with Power ring. That's when he sees Johnny Quick and Blur speeding to them.

"Dang it." He thought. "Hey you two deal with him now we have to go!" He shouts. Roy pulls up a sewer pipe lid. "Hurry up!" He shouts as he jumps in. Arsenal slowly heads to the opening firing off laser shots then jumps in. Then with all his might Marvel punches Power ring right in the gut. Then throws him into a building.

"SHAZAM!" Billy slides into the sewer.

The two speedsters arrive but to late. The three heroes were gone. For weeks they search but with no avail. Destroyed Arkham Police basement. "I know what all you are thinking." To the left Arsenal, Red Arrow and Captain Marvel. To the right Cat-woman, Katana, Alfred and Metamorpho. And in the center Power girl, Kilawog, Tam R Rey and Razor. "But we will not stop we will fight, but not face to face." All their eyes on Dick. "We're out matched, maned, gunned, and maneuvered. So we do this...covert and we will win. Though we will need some help."

Epilogue

Ultra man drops the battered Batman on the floor. Bruce looks up to see a massive lab. Along a wall was every captured Leaguer. "What the Hell?!"

"Oh? This is just a holding cell. On every ones head is neural band. It taps in their minds and makes them live their worst fear over and over."

"Your insane."

"Coming from the bat fanatic."

"Says the man dressed like an owl."

"Touché." He smiles. Then as Ultra man holds Bruce down. Owlman puts the Head band on and just like a prize hunt he put up on the wall.

"Finally the days of the League is over and the time of the Syndicate has come."


End file.
